Dark White Day's
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Porque no siempre, el día Blanco era eso; Blanco. Todo era perfecto. Según su retorcida mente.


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivos de Maki Murakami; yo solo soy creadora de la trama, los tomé prestados y realicé esto. Lo hago sin fiones de lucro, por el puro mero placer de escritura y lectura.**

**_ADVERTENCIA_: **Este para comenzar es un Dark-fic. Creo que no tiene un final feliz. Si no eres afán de estos. Favor de salir de la pagina (: tiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas fuertes (según yo) Y Yaoi. Si no te agrada ninguna o una de todas estás; mejor cierrale aquí (;

Y si eres de mente abierta y te llama la atención, bienvenida (o)

Disfrútalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark White Day's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Flash Back_

_Iba tarde de nuevo a la universidad, sabía que el quedarse dormido no le ayudaría a pasar las materias y el tomar el transporte algo tarde empeoraba las cosas; fue por eso de cómo pudo se vistió y corrió rumbo a la universidad. Cuál fue su sorpresa que a mitad de camino, una lluvia tremenda lo sorprendió mojándolo por completo._

_-Carajo…- maldijo algo molesto por su mala suerte._

_Suspiro cansado, pensando que ese seria solo su único momento de vergüenza. Que equivocado estaba; los chicos "malos" de la universidad casualmente se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas bancas de la escuela, al verlo llegar mojado comenzaron a burlarse de él._

_-¡ya vieron! –Gritaba el líder.- Es ese tipo raro… ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Sakuma Ryuichi…-contesto otro._

_-¡Cierto!- dijo riendo a carcajadas.- El friki destacado de los de nuevo ingreso._

_Él trataba de ignorarlos por completo._

_-¡Hey estúpido no me ignores!- gritó el líder de la banda y corrió a enfrentarlo.- ¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto plantándosele enfrente._

_-N-ninguno.- dijo con la cabeza baja y tratando de no provocarlo._

_-¡Vaya! Hasta eres niña para esto.- dijo en tono mordaz._

_-Y-y-yo…_

_-¡Déjenlo en paz!- grito una voz juvenil, suave pero decidida- ¡Lárguense vagos de mala muerte!_

_-Es el presidente…-dijo un asustado mientras que él y el resto comenzaban a caminar lejos de él._

_-Pronto las pagaras… Presidente.- escupió aquel vago._

_Y dicho esto todos dejaron en paz a Ryuichi. Él agradeció al cielo el que aquellos chicos lo dejaran en paz y pudiera seguir molestándose consigo mismo y con la vida por aquella terrible vida que le había tocado. Pensaba seguir con su camino, pero el cuerpo caliente de aquel joven y una sombrilla sobre su cuerpo mojado hicieron que él decidiera voltear a verle._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto amablemente._

_-S-Si…-se quedo sin aliento._

_Aquel chico era completamente bello, sus ojos era violetas y de un brillo especial; su boca era delgada y fina, mostrándole una cálida y sincera sonrisa; sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su piel se veía a simple vista que era suave y tersa; pero lo que más curiosidad le dio fue aquel extraño tono de cabello; su cabello era de un tono rosado; el cuál le hacía ver mucho más atractivo._

_-Vamos, te acompaño a clase, nos mojaremos.- dijo aquel chico, comenzando a caminar con él._

_-G-G-Gracias…- tartamudeó de nuevo._

_-No hay de que.- dijo Feliz.- Soy el presidente y mi deber el cuidar de ustedes… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sakuma Ryuichi.- contesto sin tartamudear, se sentía orgulloso de eso._

_-Oh; ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso cierto?- él asintió.- Yo soy de segundo año, me llamo Shindou Shuichi._

_-Un gusto…Shindou…_

_-¡Vamos!- dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa.- Dime Suichi, o Shu, como gustes._

_-Claro.- le sonrió._

_Después de ese día, él y Suichi se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Aunque, sinceramente; Ryuichi quería que fueran algo más que eso._

_Fin Flash Back._

-No na da~- saludo Ryuichi a Shuichi, que se encontraba en la biblioteca con muchos papeles.

-¡Hola Ryu-chan!- Saludo feliz.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Shu-chan.- contesto sentándose con él.- ¿Qué haces no na da~?

-Estoy firmando papeles; ya sabes…-suspiro.- Trabajo del presidente…

-Entiendo, Shu-chan.- contesto mirándolo completamente fascinado.- ¿Vamos por un helado cuando termines? No na da~

-¡Claro Ryui-Chan!- dijo el peli rosado un poco más animado.- Ya casi termino.

Ryuichi estaba más que contento con esta relación de amistad que tenía con él. Eran amigos, muy buenos por que no mencionarlo, todas las tardes después de salir de la universidad ambos iban un rato al café más cercano a tomar aunque fuera un helado o una bebida y la pasaban horas platicando. De verdad él se sentía tan cómodo con Suichi; que en el poco tiempo descubrió que estaba enamorado de él. Después de un largo momento de silencio Ryuichi le comenzó a lanzar preguntas a su amigo.

-Shu-Chan.- le llamó

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista a las hojas

-¿Cómo te le declararías a alguien?

Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su amigo, le sonrió de forma cálida; él sintió como un calor abrazador inundaba sus mejillas.

-Pues, comenzaría a tratarlo.- dijo con ensoñación.- estaría al pie del cañón y le haría saber lo mucho que le quiero…

-¿Y si esa persona; es digamos, de tu mismo sexo?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Oh.- sonrió aun más.- No importa si te enamoras de un hombre o de una mujer, lo que importa es lo que sientes aquí.- dijo tocando la parte de su pecho donde se supone que estaba el corazón de aquel joven de cabellos verdosos.- Además, seguiría haciendo lo mismo, insistiría y estaría ahí para él; lo cuidaría, le procuraría…

-Suenas como si ya lo hubieras hecho Shu-Chan.- comentó algo receloso su amigo.

-Ahaha- se rio aquel jovencito.- Terminaré mi trabajo y después iremos por el helado ¿Te parece?

Él solo se limito a asentir. Pero por dentro estaba que lo carcomían los celos y el enojo. Nadie podría tener a su Suichi, nadie más que él. Una vez termino el peli rosado ambos fueron felices y como dos niños chiquitos al café que siempre acudían y ahí se sentaron y pidieron unos helados. Ryuichi no había tocado de nuevo aquel tema, que lo traía loco, mejor prefirió disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo y tratar de planear algo para poder enamorarlo.

-¿Te sucede algo Ryuichi?- pregunto preocupado el chico.

-No, nada Shu-Chan.- dijo sonriéndole.- ¿Quieres?- comento ofreciéndole de su helado

-¡Claro!-dijo como niño chiquito y dándole una probada al helado de su amigo.

Jamás se dio cuenta de que le había quedado rastro de helado y Ryuichi; estaba que se moría por lamer ese helado que lenta y tortuosamente resbalaba por la mejilla de su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo, se acerco demasiado a su amigo y lo miro profundamente, el peli rosa se pasó completamente nervioso buscando la razón del repentino acercamiento de aquel chico.

-¿R-Ryu-chi?- tartamudeo el de ojos violetas

-Tienes…-dijo con una voz completamente madura, una que Suichi jamás había escuchado.-… Helado…Aquí.- dijo quitándolo con su dedo y lamiendo el mismo.

Trato de controlar aquel sonrojo pero no pudo, el simple hecho de que su amigo hiciera eso, lo puso completamente nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De cuando acá tenía una voz tan masculina y madura?

-¿Te asuste Shu-Chan?- preguntó regresando a la misma actitud infantil y dulce de siempre.

-….- No supo que contestar el peli rosado, así que mejor decidió volver su atención al helado.

Sakuma había descubierto que; tenía aunque sea una mínima esperanza de enamorarlo y cumplir con él aquellas fantasías que tenía desde que le conoció. Una vez terminado el helado y olvidado aquel pequeño incidente ambos salieron más relajados y contentos, cada quien rumbo a su casa. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver afuera del pequeño café un coche deportivo estacionado justo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Yuki?- pregunto anonadado su amigo peli rosado.

-Hasta que sales Shuichi.- contesto un rubio que se encontraba recargado en el cofre del coche.- ¿Quién es él?- dijo señalando despectivamente con la cabeza a Ryuichi.

-¡Ah!- contestó algo nervioso.- Yuki… Ehehe, él es mi amigo, Ryuichi, del que te eh platicado.

¿Su Suichi hablaba de él? Eso lo puso feliz, aunque no del todo. Aquel estúpido rubio sacado de una revista de modelos le estaba frustrando la existencia.

-¡Hola!- saludo feliz –aunque no lo estuviera- todo era por Suichi.

-Ah, si ya se quien eres.- dijo con indiferencia.- ¿Nos vamos Suichi?- preguntó el rubio.

-¡S-S-si!- tartamudeo demasiado feliz su amigo.

Él ya esperaba esto. Aquel estúpido rubio, era la pareja de su Suichi; suspiró y trató de no mostrar mala cara, al contrario de él, Suichi le miro completamente apenado casi al borde del llanto y comenzó a mirarlo con ojos de perrito apaleado.

-Perdona Ryu-Chan…- dijo cabizbajo.

-No pasa nada No na da~- dijo sonriéndole.- Mañana te veré y me cuentas todo.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Su amigo solo se limito a sonreír y sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Tsk- chisto el rubio algo molesto. Lo cierto es que ese chico de ojos verdes, no le daba buena espina.- Shuichi…- le comenzó a apurar.

-¡Ya voy Yuki~!- decía emocionado y despidiéndose a su vez de su amigo.

Una vez que el peli rosado y el rubio estuvieron juntos, el mayor de ellos; le plantó un beso de película frente a todos y frente a los ojos de Ryuichi. Después, algo atontado su amigo de cabellos rosados subió al coche disfrutando del éxtasis que aquel beso que le había dejado. Por otro lado el rubio miro con suficiencia al otro chico, demostrando quien era dueño de aquel joven enamorado.

Ryuichi se limito a sonreír forzadamente. Apretó fuertemente los puños completamente molesto. Una vez que aquel coche arrancó dejándolo completamente solo, camino enardecido en dirección a su casa.

-Él será mío… Yuki…-murmuró con acidez.- Suichi será mío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era el día; si se lo había prometido desde hace mucho, demasiado tiempo y ahora era el momento perfecto de decirle lo que por tres años se había guardado. Observó completamente nervioso el reloj de aquel aburrido salón. Faltaba poco; muy poco para poder llevar a cabo su magnifico plan y demostrarle el gran amor que le tenía.

Lo cierto era que desde hace tres años, ellos eran amigos, pero él estaba fastidiado de estar solo cuando Suichi tenía problemas con su estúpida pareja Yuki Eiri, o simplemente le molestaba el hecho de ser solo su amigo. Él quería más.

Una vez que el timbre había sonado, salió disparado de su salón en busca de su amigo, el destino estaba de su lado ya que se había topado a su amigo con otros chicos. Completamente feliz se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo.

-¡Shu-Chan! No na da~- dijo extasiado de felicidad.- Hiro-Chan, Sugu-Chan no na da~

-Hola Ryui-chan.- contestaron divertidos los mencionados por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Shu-Chan~ ven, ven, vamos, tenemos que irnos.- decía jalando a su joven amigo universitario.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- decía deteniéndose paso a paso.

-Ooh.- dijo haciendo pucheros.- Es una sorpresa para Shu-Chan no na da~

-Pero, había quedado con Suguru y Hiro en ir a comer…

-Ah… lo siento Shu-Chan.- decía haciendo ojos lagrimosos. Shuichi suspiro.

-Espérame aquí.- dicho esto camino con sus amigos y comenzó a explicarles la situación.

Sonrió internamente. Su plan estaba siendo llevado a cabo como él deseaba, esté catorce de Marzo nadie, incluyendo al fastidioso novio de él, ni los amigos, ni nada podría impedir que pasara un día con él y quizás… hacer lo que gustase con ese cuerpo…

-¿Ryuichi?- pregunto el peli rosado frente a su rostro.- ¿Dónde andas?

-Ahaha, lo siento Shu-Chan, me perdí.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Iremos? No na da~

-Si, ya les explique y entienden.- dijo algo triste.- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Sor-pre-sa.- canturreo Ryuichi, lo tomo de la mano y se fue con él corriendo hacia el transporte.

Ambos iban felices bueno, Ryuichi iba más feliz que Shuichi; la verdad era que no tenía planeado quedarse con su amigo de cabellos verdosos demasiado tiempo, ya que en la noche, le había prometido a Yuki, que estaría puntual para la gran sorpresa que él le había preparado a su amante peli rosado. Al recordar aquello se sonrojo furiosamente. Ryuichi no paso desapercibido ese cambio en su amor secreto.

-¿Qué tienes Shu-Chan?- preguntó con inocencia.

-N-Nada.- contesto.- ¿Tardaremos mucho? Es que tengo que regresar temprano con Yuki…

-No.- contesto completamente serio.

No se volvieron a hablar en el trayecto.

Una vez que llegaron, Ryuichi regreso a su mismo estado de animo anterior, completamente alegre, feliz, y divertido. Esto le consterno un poco a Shuichi._ "¿Acaso es bipolar?" _ Comenzó a preguntarse aquel chico, ya que el drástico cambio de humor de su amigo, lo dejaban algunas veces completamente anonadado. Ryuichi lo llevó a un edificio enorme y siempre con su habitual sonrisa. Ambos subieron por un elevador, y llegaron al piso 45.

-¿Esta muy lejos?

-No na da~- respondió sonriente y jalándolo de la mano.- Es aquí.

Dijo señalando una puerta de tantas de aquel pasillo. Ryuichi saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió aquella puerta. Shuichi pasó y quedo completamente anonadado por aquel bello y lujoso departamento.

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto entrando en la estancia y admirando el bello lugar.

-Sip.- contesto feliz.

-Vaya; es… Un lugar bello.- respondió con sinceridad Shuichi.

-Gracias Shu-Chan- dijo cerrando la puerta y lanzándose sobre su amigo para abrazarlo.

Como Shuichi se encontraba completamente desprevenido y estaba admirando el departamento, no pudo reaccionar rápidamente y ambos fueron a parar al suelo de tal manera que quedaran en una posición un tanto incomoda.

Shuichi estaba de pecho contra el suelo y Ryuichi estaba completamente acostado sobre la espalda de él. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Shuichi estaba tratando de procesar que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, en ese preciso día, donde se suponía tenia que estar festejando con sus amigos y con su pareja.

-R-R-Ry-u…-tartamudeo.

-¿Dime Shuichi?- preguntó completamente serio, y sin mover ni un milímetro su cuerpo, la verdad era que el cuerpo de Shuichi bajo el suyo, era la gloria.

-Es-est-e… ¿Podrías moverte?- preguntó.

-Claro.- respondió de la misma manera, alejándose de él, aunque rosando su anatomía delantera con la trasera de él.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una vez que su amigo, se había volteado quedando boca arriba.

-S-S-si.- contesto finalmente.- estaba distraído.- contesto.

-Lo sé.- respondió él de rodillas sobre las piernas de este.- Shuichi… Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué?- dijo recargándose sobre sus codos, ignorando por completo la posición tan sugerente en la que ambos se encontraban.

-Me gustas.- soltó finalmente.- Me gustas desde que te conocí.

"_Yuki tenía razón" _pensó el chico de ojos violeta.

-Oh… Ryuichi… Yo… Yo…- no sabía que responderle a su amigo.-…No se que decir…

-No digas nada y deja demostrarte cuanto te quiero.- contestó el menor.

-¿Perdón?

No le dio tiempo de seguir hablando ya que la boca urgida de su acompañante le besó apasionadamente dejándolo completamente pasmado. Era cierto que, su amigo Ryuichi era un joven de diecinueve años atractivo, pero él, estaba en una relación de un año apenas con su amado Yuki. Él un chico de veintiún años, estaba completamente enamorado de su pareja, y el recibir este beso, lo confundía demasiado.

Trató de alejarlo, pero no pudo, en fuerza, Ryuichi le superaba, comenzó a sentir el peso de su compañero y por lo tanto no tuvo opción más que recargarse más y más sobre sus brazos hasta quedar completamente tendido en el suelo de espaldas. Ryuichi por su parte seguía haciendo el trabajo de besarlo en el cuello, en la boca y mordiéndole una que otra vez el lóbulo de las orejas, provocando que, su amigo de cabellos rosados comenzará a gemir sin querer.

-B-bas-ta.- suspiraba el peli rosado.- Bas… basta…

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo rosando intencionalmente su erección contra el miembro de él.

-S-Si… Ghm- gimió al sentir el contacto.

¿Estaba seguro de querer parar a Ryuichi? Es que sentir aquel contacto provocándolo, sentir como le daba placer y sobre todo sentirse tan amado por él… Eran sensaciones que rara vez, Yuki le daba y hacían que él dudará del amor que el rubio escritor le tenía. Regreso a la realidad al sentir como las frías y suaves manos de su amigo se filtraban sobre su camisa.

-Es-Esp-era…- jadeaba, a duras penas podía hablar.- Ryu…

-Cállate.- ordeno el menor.- Déjate llevar y disfruta del momento.

El solo se calló y obedeció, extrañamente le daba miedo ese lado de su ahora amante. Le daba miedo el ver ese rostro serio y esa voz demandante, posesiva y seria. Pero hasta cierto punto –uno muy desconocido para él.- se sentía completamente excitado al sentirlo así; demandante y posesivo. Algo que Yuki, rara vez mostraba.

-Concéntrate Shuichi.- le regaño

-Perd… ¡Ghm!- se estremeció al sentir como las manos hábiles y aun frías de su acompañante comenzaban a jugar con sus sensibles y erectas tetillas.

Ryuichi estaba algo molesto. Aun que le estaba comenzando a dedicar atención a su amante, él estaba distraído. Eso no era bueno; no debía de ignorarle. Fue por eso que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y decirle quien era amo y dueño de este lugar y por consiguiente de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces arranco –literalmente.- la camisa que traía el peli rosado aquel solo soltó un gemido de temor mezclado con placer al sentir el frío tocar con su suave piel.

Ryuichi estaba que se derretía y moría por fundirse en uno solo con aquel adonis de hombre; pero sabía que debía esperar, o al menos preparar un poco a su acompañante para así poder disfrutar al máximo del sexo con él. Lentamente comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos sobre la piel de Shuichi, sentir esa piel bajo su boca hacía que la creciente erección de él, comenzará a despertar más y más pidiendo a gritos ser atendida por las manos inmóviles del peli rosado. Se detuvo a la altura de las tetillas sonrosadas de Shuichi y sin permiso alguno comenzó a lamer, besar, morder y jugar con ellas; mientras que su acompañante se retorcía de placer en el suelo.

-¿Te gusta?- murmuro cerca de una de sus tetillas.

-Yo…Yo… ¡Ghm!- gemía un poco más alto.

-Dilo o si no, me detendré.- comentó separándose por completo de él. Dejándolo algo… necesitado.

Abrió los ojos completamente desorientado. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Decirle que para y largarse de ahí? ¿O quedarse con él y sucumbir a lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos? ¿Qué sería después de esto? ¿Qué sería de Yuki? ¿De Ryuichi? ¿De él?

-Bueno…-comento sonriendo con lascivia Ryuichi.- Será a mi manera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado, pero una vez más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ryuichi había rosado intencionalmente ambas erecciones haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer, Suichi no podía concentrarse y por primera vez en su vida le hizo caso a sus deseos: mandaría todo al carajo por un momento y dejaría que aquel chico que le estaba proporcionando placer se lo diera por un corto tiempo. Después vería como solucionaría aquel embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo.

Ryuichi sonrió con malicia, había obtenido lo que quería; aquel hombre no podía resistirse a sus caricias, y con el ego sumamente elevado superando los cielos, comenzó a dar rienda suelta al placer y la lujuria que traía guardados por mucho, mucho tiempo. Mirando con suficiencia a su compañero que estaba completamente de espaldas al suelo, paso sus manos frías por el torso del mismo, disfrutando y tratando de grabarse los gestos de placer de aquel chico. Llego hasta el inicio de los pantalones del mismo y sonrió con malicia.

-Ryuichi…-susurró con necesidad el peli rosado.

-¿Dime?- dijo con tono inocente.

-Yo… Yo…-se sonrojo.- Yo…-dijo mirando las manos de él. Ryuichi sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Claro, pero antes… Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.- finalizo.

Levanto a Suichi y lo llevo a base de besos, toqueteos y roces hacía su habitación, una vez dentro, lo tumbo sobre la cama y busco cerca de un cajón, unas esposas que siempre estuvo guardando para este momento especial.

Le colocó las esposas y lo dejo inmóvil con las manos sobre su cabeza y bien colocadas en la cabecera de la cama. Suichi se movió un poco incomodo y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Esto para que es?- pregunto

-Será mucho más divertido.- contesto.

Y sin decir más, se sentó sobre las piernas de su compañero y comenzó a volver a lamer y probar aquel torso que tenía un sabor adictivo. Cuando volvieron a entrar en calor los dos, comenzó a poner más fuerte la acción, Ryuichi bajaba lentamente su boca por la parte media del pecho de Shuichi, dejando un rastro de saliva, y cuando por fin hubo llegado al inicio de los pantalones de su compañero sonrió y con sus manos desabotono lentamente aquella prenda.

Shuichi estaba al borde de la locura. El tener las manos inmovilizadas por esas esposas, que comenzaban a lastimarlo, era un tormento, y más si sentía ganas de tocar también a su compañero y de moverse con mayor libertad. Al sentir las manos de su acompañante bajar su ropa, sintió como el rubor pintaba de carmín su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se tapo lo poco que podía con el flequillo que se comenzaba a pegar en la frente por causa del sudor.

-Mírame.- dijo levantando un poco la cabeza- Shuichi mírame.- ordeno.

-S-Si.- susurro obedeciendo al instante.

Le gustaba tener el control de todo esto. Poder sentir como Shuichi estaba bajo el yugo de su poder; saber que aquel chico de ojos violetas estaba a su merced y que él; lo marcaría de por vida. Sintió crecer su erección con esa revelación, y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó con su trabajo. Con sus manos –aun completamente frías.- tomo el caliente y necesitado miembro de Shuichi. Comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo proporcionándole placer con cada movimiento. Las caderas de Shuichi comenzaron a moverse por inercia en busca de mayor contacto y de su boca escapaban largos y fuertes gemidos, en suplica de que se le diera más atención. Ryuichi no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar un poco más de los bellos sonidos que emergían de la boca de aquel presidente universitario. Se excitaba de tan solo escucharlo, con mayor rapidez comenzó a mover sus manos y de vez en cuando rosaba su erección con la de su amante. Ambos gemían en esos momentos. Cuando Ryuichi decidió abrir los ojos, juró por un momento en el que, se vendría de tan solo tener la imagen de él así: Completamente perlado por sudor, su cabello algo pegado a su frente, su pecho subir y bajar descontroladamente y su rostro completamente sonrojado. Mejor vista que aquella. Se decía a si mismo.

Sin poder evitarlo, siguió moviendo sus manos con mayor rapidez, tratando de que su amante llegara al orgasmo deseado.

En un mal movimiento, Ryuichi lastimo a su compañero, esté se quejo, pero él ignoro por completo el gemido de dolor de Shuichi. Al contrario, lo sintió como iniciativa a seguir tocando y degustando ese cuerpo.

Shuichi, soltó algunas lagrimillas, al sentir aquel dolor punzante; ya que Ryuichi, lo había lastimado un poco. Trató de decirle que bajará la velocidad y lo tratara con algo de cuidado, pero su compañero ignoro por completo lo que el trataba de decirle y sin darle tiempo de respirar, esté metió la enorme erección de él en su boca, comenzando a degustarla como si fuera una paleta. En ese momento se sintió desfallecer, el sentir la ágil y húmeda boca de Ryuichi sobre su miembro hizo que olvidará momentáneamente el dolor y fuera reemplazado por placer. Comenzó a sentir el ya conocido calor sobre su vientre bajo, señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Se movía como podía para recibir mayor placer pero aquellas estúpidas esposas comenzaban a lacerar su piel y sentía como poco a poco la misma le comenzaba a arder. Sin poder controlarlo llegó al orgasmo vaciando toda su semilla sobre la boca de su compañero. Él tomo todo tratando de disfrutar la esencia de aquel chico de ojos violetas. Fue tanta su excitación y emoción que le mordió.

-¡Argh!- ahogo un grito al sentir el mordisco sobre su miembro.- ¡Ryuichi!

El aludido se alejo de él un poco de él y soplo sobre su miembro.- ¿Fui muy duro?- dijo divertido.

-Para… Duele.- dijo quejándose.

-Lo siento; pero no hemos terminado.- contesto lamiéndose el resto de semen en su boca.

-Ryuichi…-suplico.- al menos quítame esto.- dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a las esposas.

-No. Eso lo hace más excitante.

-Pero…

Observo como su ¿amigo? De cabellos verdosos se acercaba a él y miraba completamente excitado sobre su cabeza. Giro su vista para ver que era lo que el otro observaba y logró vislumbrar un hilillo de sangre sobre sus muñecas. Se había lastimado y comenzaba a correr algo de sangre sobre sus brazos.

-Perfecto…- musito el otro.

Shuichi, se asusto por completo. Eso no lo esperaba. Pensándolo bien, sabía que desde un principio no debió de haber aceptado esta horrible proposición; ahora se veía completamente indefenso, intranquilo y por una extra razón sentía que su existencia estaba en peligro.

"_¿Donde estas Yuki?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico _"¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?"_

-Yuki…-lloriqueó.

Ryuichi se detuvo y lo miro con ojos asesinos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Shuichi Shindou estaba pensando en ese maldito y estúpido rubio, mientras estaba teniendo relaciones con él. Eso, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Siendo victima de un ataque de histeria, lo abofeteo fuertemente, rompiéndole el labio.

Shuichi quedo completamente pasmado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué lo había abofeteado? Sintió con su lengua como el sabor a metal y a sal le llegaba a sus papilas gustativas, aquel maldito lo había golpeado y le había roto el labio. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas hablo fuerte y claro.

-Déjame ir, Ryuichi.- dijo molesto y con temor aunque claro ocultando lo ultimo.

-¿O si no que? ¿Presidente?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Déjame ir ¡Carajo!- dijo moviendo bajo el cuerpo pesado de su acompañante.

Sakuma en otro absceso de ira le volvió a bofetear, sacándole más sangre. El tan solo ver sangre hacía que se excitara de sobre manera. Ignoro por completo las objeciones del mayor y siguió con su trabajo, era momento de tener placer propio. Golpeo unas cuantas veces más a Shuichi dejándolo sin aire y así aprovechando la situación se quitó las ropas y las lanzo lejos de ahí; tomo con mucha brusquedad las piernas de el chico y las abrió de par en par y sin ningún previo aviso adentró su miembro en la cavidad del chico.

-¡aaah!- grito de dolor Shuichi, mientras que Ryuichi gemía de placer y comenzaba a moverse según su gustó y necesidad.

Shuichi solo sintió como su entrada era desgarrada despiadadamente por él y como empezaba a emanar un líquido de ahí, suponiendo que era sangre, comenzó a sollozar completamente asustado. Ahora estaba siendo violado y Yuki, nunca sabría de esto.

"_Oh Yuki, ¿donde estas? ¿Porque hice está idiotez?" _ Pensaba completamente acongojado.

-Di mi nombre…-decía Ryuichi con cada estocada salvaje y despiadada que le daba.- ¡Di mi nombre!

-Yuki…-susurraba con ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar la situación.

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo abofeteándolo por tercera vez.- ¡Di mi nombre!

-Ayúdame… Yuki…-lloriqueaba.- ¡Ayúdame!- murmuró desesperado.

-él jamás te ayudará… Shu-chan.- murmuró cerca del oído del mencionado y mordió fuertemente la oreja.

El peli rosado estaba más que asustado. ¿Qué le había sucedido al chico tierno, divertido e inocente que era su amigo? Era cierto que Ryuichi era serio, algunas veces muy callado y tímido, pero era un chico bueno, él lo sabía… o al menos eso había creído por esos largos tres años.

En un pasado su pareja le había dicho que ese chico no le daba confianza. ¿Y que fue lo que él le dijo? _"Estás celoso Yuki, me siento feliz" _Y su pareja solo le dijo "Piensa lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado" Y él como todo universitario, se paso por el arco del triunfo todas las advertencias de su pareja.

Y ahora estaba en esta despiadada, extraña y bizarra situación. Se encontraba esposado a la cabecera de una cama, estaba siendo violentamente maltratado y ultrajado por un chico al que había creído su amigo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así?

-¡Te estoy hablando con un carajo!- grito la voz molesta de su acompañante

Regresando a la realidad miro la fría y molesta mirada de Ryuichi. Oh si, había olvidado que él lo estaba forzando a tener sexo y sin importar las condiciones de su cuerpo, debía de satisfacer el placer y las necesidades del peli verde. Se encerró en su propia burbuja tratando de ignorar por completo los dolores latentes que sentía en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y también trataba de ignorar los hilillos de sangre mezclados con saliva, sudor y otras sustancias. Simplemente se dejo manejar al antojo del otro.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ya no estaba disfrutando de aquel acto? Eso enardeció por completo los cabales del peli verde. Aún así que se estaba esforzando por mostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, todavía que se había arriesgado a ser rechazado; se arriesgo a que conociera esa faceta de él y… para el colmo ¿Era ignorado por Suichi? Eso no tenía perdón de Dios.

Por más que le penetrará con fuerza, por más que le hablará de una manera dulce o de una manera algo estricta aquel chico de cabellos rosados y ojos violetas se encontraba en un universo el cual no era perteneciente y era ajeno al dolor y los maltratos que estaba recibiendo por parte de su acompañante de ese momento.

-Con un carajo Suichi.- dijo alejándose del peli rosa, y tomándolo fuertemente de la mandíbula.- ¿Estás aquí?- dijo moviendo una mano frente a la mirada perdida del chico.

-Yuki…-murmuraba sometido en un trance.

Ryuichi sonrió de manera macabra. Le quitó las esposas al peli rosado y en los ojos de esté hubo un atisbo de esperanza, regresando solo un poco a la realidad. El chico de cabellos verdes miro por un momento a su acompañante. Estaba completamente deseable, cabello desordenado pegado a la frente, cuerpo perlado de sudor y otras sustancias, respiración agitada y lo que le hacía ver más sexy y más erótico –al parecer de aquel joven- eran los hilillos de sangre que había desde en sus muñecas hasta en cada uno de los orificios de aquel presidente universitario.

-Me… ¿Me dejaras ir?- preguntó con algo de timidez el chico de ojos violetas mientras se sobaba las manos.- ¿Ryuichi? ¿

-No…- contestó sentándose en la cama, tratando de controlar las ganas de volver a poseer ese cuerpo.- Solo que… Estoy fastidiado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alejándose un poco.

-Estás embobado con Yuki.- dijo con odio.- ¿Por qué no me miras a mi?- preguntó con dolor mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

El chico de cabellos rosados sintió una punzada de dolor y compasión. La mirada de su amigo denotaba cierta tristeza al saber que estaba enamorado de su bello y flamante rubio. Esos ojos verdosos mostraban hasta cierto punto amor; pero no podía verlo diferente ha como lo veía ahora: con miedo y como un psicópata. Porque lo había lastimado, lo había violado y ahora, le declaraba su amor. ¿Eso era normal? No, claro que no y en esos momentos estaba indefenso, desnudo y necesitaba velar por su seguridad. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y regresó al presente, no quería ser golpeado una vez más.

-¿Por qué no me puedes amar como amas a Yuki?- preguntó el otro aún metido en su monologo.- Porque… ¿Por qué solo me ves como a un estúpido amigo?- decía ahora algo molesto.- ¿Por qué Shuichi?

-No eres Yuki- contestó instintivamente.

Al escuchar su respuesta, trato de ahogar esas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rostro molesto, distorsionado por le odio puro era una escena y una imagen terrible para los ojos de Shuichi.

-Perdón Ryu…-tartamudeaba asustado el chico.- Yo... Yo... No sabía…

-Cállate.- dijo levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa interior. Luego se giro y lo encaró.- ¿Con que no soy Yuki eh?

-Ryuichi… Yo…-se comenzaba a agazapar en la cama, alejándose lo más pronto posible de él.- no sabía… Perdona…

-Y según tú…-dijo ignorando olímpicamente las respuestas del otro.-… ¿Por qué no soy como Yuki?

-Pus... verás… Hehehe- reía nerviosamente.- Solo fue un comentario….-dijo tapándose con las sabanas.

-Claro, un comentario…-se acercó peligrosamente a la cama y lo miro con mucha lujuria.- Sabes Shu-chan- dijo en un intento de voz tierna, pero sonó más a una demanda.- Te deseo, desde siempre te eh deseado, me has gustado y eh anhelado estar contigo.

-Pero… Ya lo hicimos ¿no? – contestó asustado

-Pero no a mi manera.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué?

Lo tomo fuertemente de los pies y la jaló haciendo que en el movimiento brusco se golpeara la cabeza con un costado de un mueblecillo que estaba cerca, abriéndole la ceja izquierda y dejándolo un poco desorientado.

Aquel chico de ojos violetas, ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Someterse o pelar por algo de libertad? ¿Qué obtendría de todo esto? ¿Sería algo bueno? No lo sabía. Quiso evitar cualquier focalización al aquí y al ahora y trató de perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos mientras estaba siendo ultrajado –una vez más- por aquel deplorable chico.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando recibió tremendo golpe en la mandíbula haciendo escupir sangre.

-¡Idiota!- grito

-Bueno, al menos sé que sigues aquí.- dijo divertido Ryuichi y lamiendo la sangre del cuerpo del chico.- Tan delicioso…-siguió lamiendo hasta legar al cuello y morderlo ligeramente.- tan apetecible.- luego miro por un instante los ojos atormentados del chico y rió.- Tan inocente…

"_Ahora o nunca Shuichi" _ se dijo.

Lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara haciendo que saliera disparado al suelo. El otro algo desorientado no supo como reaccionar en el momento, si no fue hasta que su vista periférica logro captar como aquel estúpido chico se colocaba la ropa interior muy rápidamente y trataba de correr hacía la salida.

Pero le era imposible caminar al menos, estaba tan lastimado y lacerado que cada movimiento que daba era un dolor punzante en todo su ser. _"¡Vamos Shuichi! ¡Lárgate de aquí!"_ Y con decisión se movió como pudo hacía la entrada de la habitación. Sintió que al menos podría salir bien librado de esta situación, pero cuan equivocado estaba cuando sintió como jalaban de un brazo suyo y lo tiraban directo al frío y duro suelo de madera.

-Bastardo…-murmuró el peli verde limpiándose la sangre.- Pagarás.

-¡Ryuichi!- gritó alejándose a rastras sobre el suelo.- ¡Déjame ir!- decía al borde del llanto.- ¡Por favor!

-Nunca…-murmuró.- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.

Shuichi Cerró fuertemente los ojos, temeroso de saber que era lo que le iba a suceder.

* * *

><p>-¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡Los bomberos!- gritaba un hombre desde un coche a través de su teléfono celular.- ¡Urgente señorita!- hubo un silencio y después contesto.- ¿Sabe que? Olvídelo, iré yo a salvarlo.<p>

Él le dijo, ¡le dijo que no debía de acercarse mucho a ese bastardo de Sakuma! ¿Pero le hizo caso? No, como siempre Shuichi hacía lo que se le pegará la gana. No quería creer donde estaba cuando hablo por teléfono con Hiroki, el mejor amigo de Suichi, pero el no saber nada de él por casi todo el día y que no llegará a la cita que él le había dicho, era ya demasiado sospechoso.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Hiroki?- preguntó cuando contestaron._

_-¿Yuki?- preguntó sorprendido el chico.- ¿qué se te ofrece?_

_-¿No esta Suichi contigo?_

_Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos y después se escucho un sonoro suspiro del otro lado del teléfono._

_-No Yuki…-guardo silencio y prosiguió.- Se fue con Ryuichi._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-no lo sé_

_-¿Por qué no lo sabes?_

_-Él se lo llevo…-contesto nervioso ante la actitud del hombre.- Solo lo tomo y se lo llevó, Shuichi se disculpo con nosotros y nos dejo la dirección de él…_

_-Dámela.- demando_

_-Claro._

_El rubio anoto frenéticamente la dirección y ni si quiera se digno a darle un "gracias" al moreno del otro lado del teléfono, solo tomo las llaves de su coche y el papelillo donde guardaba la dirección de aquel niñito._

_Esperaba con todo su corazón que el estúpido de Suichi no estuviera en problemas._

_End Flash Back_

La gente comenzó a salir frenéticamente del edificio, todos gritaban, corría, pedían auxilio y otros tantos pedían por rescatar a sus familiares o pertenencias en el lugar. Aquel rubio estaba más que decidido a entrar al edificio, pero el fuego se expandía frenéticamente quemando todo a su paso. No había manera de entrar ahí, era la mismísima boca del diablo. Entonces un poco más alterado decidió buscar a su peli rosa entre la multitud de rostros chamuscados, ojos llorosos y cabelleras desordenadas.

Pero jamás encontró aquellos cabellos que lo habían enamorado. Jamás encontró al culpable de todo eso; porque sabía en el fondo de su alma que aquel bastardo que se hacía llamar por "amigo de Shuichi" había sido e que provocó todo ese asunto. Trató de investigar al mentado Sakuma, pero no había registro de aquel bastardo más que lo elemental que él ya sabía. Pero al verlo ese primer día en el café con Shuichi, sabía que algo no andaba bien con el chico de cabellos verdosos.

Sacó de su cartera una fotografía de él y Shuichi; se acercó a una mujer que tosía frenéticamente y le mostro la fotografía.

-¿Ha visto a este chico?

La mujer negó frenéticamente. Y así anduvo entre la multitud, buscando con pocas esperanzas a su amado universitario.

La ayuda llego poco tiempo después del incendio, el edificio ya estaba siendo completamente consumido, y algunas personas gritaba desgarradoramente que había gente en el interior del mismo. Los bomberos trataron de ayudar lo mejor posible pero los que quedaron atrapado ya no podía tener salvación. Yuki se alejo rogando al señor por que su estúpido estudiante de universidad se encontrara bien; espero a que la multitud se calmará y que los bomberos apagaran el fuego para poder sacar el resto de los cuerpos que estaban ahí. En total había contado seis cuerpos, no podía reconocerlos a través de las bolsas, pero sabía que los cuerpos de esas personas estaban más que carbonizados.

Sintió como su corazón se apretaba su pecho, al pensar que posiblemente Shuichi estuviera entre esos seis cadáveres.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Este es el cuerpo- comentó con tono profesional el forense.- Le hicimos análisis a las dentaduras y a los dientes, y nos confirma que en efecto, es el joven Shindou. ¿Lo conoce?

Sintió como sus piernas dejaban las fuerzas y como su alma quería escapar de su cuerpo. Sintió simplemente como las ganas de vivir se esfumaban.

-S-Si…-confirmo.

Quería decir que no; pero como negarlo si las pruebas, análisis y el corazón le decían que aquel pedazo carbonizado de ser humano fue su novio. El amor de su vida. Tratando de mantener la pose fría de siempre, firmo los papeles que eran debidos para dar permiso a la funeraria para que se lo llevaran e hicieran los rituales con su sepultura.

Cuando salió de aquella fúnebre habitación, logro divisar al hombre más despreciado del planeta: Sakuma Shuichi.

-¡Tu bastardo!- grito molesto, lanzándose sobre él a golpes.- ¡lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste!

-¡Yuki cálmate!- gritaba Hiroki y Suguru al unisón.- ¡Yuki! ¡Basta!- decían ambos mientras separaban con ayuda del personal a aquel hombre colérico y aun muy afectado chico.

-Yuki…-decía llorando el peli verde.- Yo… Yo…

-¿Qué me dirás?- decía molesto forcejeando contra los médicos y algunos guardias de seguridad- ¿Tu no fuiste? ¿Qué no llevaste ahí por algo?

-¡Fui a recoger la comida cuando paso todo eso!- grito desesperado el chico.- ¡Jamás pensé que habría una fuga de gas…!

-¡Bastardo!- gritaba- ¡Tu lo mastate! ¡Lo matates!

-¡déjalo en paz Yuki!- lo defendió Suguru.- Él no sabía que sucedería eso, no es su culpa, entiéndelo.

-No… Entiéndelo tú Suguru; él lo mato; _yo lo sé_

Después de unas cuantas más palabras, forcejeos golpes hacía el mencionado, se disperso aquella multitud, llevándose a un rubio destrozado y molesto. Mientras que en el lugar se quedaban dos chicos de cabellos verdosos, consolándose mutuamente. Aunque uno de ellos sonreía victorioso en silencio.

.

.

.

.

_Dos años después_

-Es difícil recordar a Shuichi ¿no crees?- preguntó un chico de cabellos traviesos.

-Quizás…-respondió el otro indiferente.- Aunque la escuela lo hace de una manera muy hermosa.

-Si…- dijo sumido en sus pensamientos.- Hey Ryu-chan; ¿Tú y Shuichi, eran buenos amigos?

-Ni tanto…-contesto mirándolo a los ojos- Éramos amigos, pro teníamos nuestras altas y bajas. Ese día…-su voz cambio.- nos habíamos molestado.

-Oh… lo siento Ryu-chan.- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¿Te es difícil verdad? –El otro le miro consternado.- Digo, superar su muerte… Eran buenos amigos a final de cuentas, luego Yuki te ha culpado por estos dos años de su muerte…

Le sonrió de una manera cálida; haciendo que el chico de cabellos traviesos se sonrojara furiosamente. El aludido notó ese cambio y está vez sonrió con orgullo. De nuevo tenía lo que quería.

-Bueno, un poco, éramos amigos a final de cuentas.- contesto.- ¿Pero sabes algo Suguru?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el otro mirándolo. Completamente curioso.

-Te tengo a ti… no na da~- contesto en un tono infantil.

Suguru, sonrió divertido y a la vez feliz, por saber que era importante para ese joven de cabellos similares a los suyos.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Ryuichi ya se formaba la manera perfecta de demostrarle cuan importante era aquel chico para él.

De ahora en adelante tenía unos cuantos meses para planear perfectamente aquel hermoso día; sabía que el día decisivo sería en famoso "San White" Tenía muchos planes que hacer para tener en sus redes a aquel nuevo "amigo".

"_Si no eres mío no eres de nadie"_ pensó.

* * *

><p>¡Hello! bueno aquí me encuentro de nuevo dejandoles algo por el puro mero placer de escibir, ya que tenía tiempo sin hacerlo. Me disculpo con todos ya que estuve en temporadas de examenes y me prive de todo, tenía que salir bien en la escuela y ya veo resultados *w*<p>

Bueno como sea, este es uno de mis Dark's Fic (?) ¿Que les parece? En un principio lo tenía planeado para el 14 de febrero, pero por tiempo, ideas y bloqueos mentales no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Y ahora que es 14 de marzo, el famoso día de San White, pensé que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad ^^

Pobre de mi Shuichi y de mi Yuki T^T y a Ryu lo hago ver como maldito xD aahaha, yo y mis ideas. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

Halagos, mentadas de madre, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que sea por un review (:

Me voy, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ah;! Siento que el titulo es un fiasco xD Jaja, en fin.

Matta nee~!

Andyy'


End file.
